


Four Pennies do not Make a Nickel

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Four Pennies do not Make a Nickel

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : Four Pennies do not Make a Nickel  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Takeru/Ken  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Themeset** : #29 Pennies; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; angst

“Hikari, you’re squishing my thigh!”

“You told me to sit down!”

“Yes, but you didn’t have to sit down so heavily!” Daisuke grunted and closed his eyes. Ken could almost see the numbers from ten to one fly before his eyelids as he tried to regain feeling to his legs. Hikari squirmed on Daisuke’s lap.

“Daisuke, your thigh might be asleep, but I think I lost my leg back in Odaiba,” Takeru groaned from the other side of Daisuke. Ken grinned, and slipped his hand up the pants of said leg. One of Takeru’s legs was stretched out under Daisuke and across Ken’s lap. The other was thrown over Hikari’s lap and had ended up under Daisuke’s arm. Hikari was leaning back so that she was on both Daisuke and Ken’s laps at the same time. Altogether they made quite a sight.

Ken glanced up to see a few people staring at them. He quickly lowered his eyes to Hikari’s arm. It was always awkward when they went anywhere on a date. Daisuke caused a lot of noise and attracted attention to them, and Hikari and Takeru just went along with it. He knew they were in a ridiculous relationship, but it felt worse whenever they went on a date. If they were out in public, it seemed like something he had to hide, because others saw them as strange and unnatural.

They still hadn’t told anyone about their arrangement.

Sure, the other Chosen knew, but only the ones who would understand. Miyako would have a heart attack if she ever found out, so she wouldn’t find out for a while if they could help it. But Takeru’s older brother knew, as did Hikari’s brother. Mimi knew, but only because she had badgered it out of Daisuke and the boy couldn’t resist the girl’s charms.

“Ken?”

Ken looked up to see the entire group staring at him, silent. Hikari’s brows furrowed. “Are you all right?” she asked. Her warm chocolate eyes shone. Ken didn’t have the heart to voice his worries.

“Yes. I was just wondering how we were going to make it up for our stop if Takeru and Daisuke can’t walk,” he covered weakly. Hikari narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. Daisuke, in his infinite naiveté, took Ken for face value and started looking around the metro car again, staring at posters and passersby with rapt interest. Takeru exchanged a glance with Hikari, but also refrained from speaking.

“Ooh! Shiny penny!” Daisuke cried suddenly. He leaned forward excitedly and toppled both Hikari and Takeru from his lap. They tumbled to the floor, pulling Daisuke with them, in a fit of squeals and laughter, leaving Ken alone on the metro seat. “Hikari, move! It’s under your ass!” Daisuke whined, sliding his hand under soft skin.

“Daisuke! We’re in public!” Hikari gasped. Without being told to, Ken held a hand down to her and she used it to get up off of Daisuke’s hand.

Hikari plopped back onto the chair and sighed, tipping her head towards Ken and giving him a wide smile. Her face was flushed and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. When Takeru returned to the chair with Daisuke on his lap, she took Ken’s hand and faced the other two.

“I have an idea,” she said. Takeru and Daisuke exchanged worried glances. Hikari frowned. “Fine, if you don’t want to hear it, I won’t tell it.”

“No, no, Hikari, go ahead, we want to hear it!” Daisuke prodded, his eyes glazing over like they usually did when talking to her.

“At every place we stop, we can get a picture of one of us kissing one other. That means we have to stop at… six places!” Hikari quickly did the math in her head. “And I have exactly twenty four exposures on this film, so that’s four ways to kiss at each place.” She waved her camera case between them.

“Sounds good, Hikari,” Takeru agreed.

“Can I have six pennies, to go with this one?” Daisuke asked, holding up the penny and swinging his legs over both Hikari and Ken’s laps.

“No, Daisuke.”

They got off the train in Kanto, and Hikari started dragging them all over. Old temples, ancient shrines, nothing was sacred to Hikari and her camera.

During their lunch break at a small vendor’s booth, Takeru noticed something sparkle on the ground. He picked it up and held it up to his eye. “Hey, I found a penny. Weird.” Pennies were not common in Japan. While American tourists ran freely over the countryside, usually they carried the national currency. To find two pennies in one day was odd. Ken and Hikari stared at it.

“Daisuke, did you drop your penny?” Ken asked. Daisuke stuck his hand into his pocket.

“Nope. Still here, why?” Ken waved him aside and Daisuke went back to his food. Takeru stared at the ground. Hikari followed his gaze and grinned.

“Another one?” She leaned forward and grasped it, holding it in her upturned palm carefully. “Aren’t pennies supposed to be lucky?”

“Yes. Why? I couldn’t tell you,” Takeru said, staring at the coin in her hand. “Looks insignificant to me.” Ken suddenly wasn’t hungry any more. He let the rest of his lunch sit on the side of the bench while he sat tensely, waiting for them to leave. He needed to be home now. He couldn’t stand to think of losing these people. He felt Hikari’s eyes on him, but again she didn’t say anything.

Daisuke stood and stretched. “Well, last spot, shall we?” He bounced on the balls of his feet. Takeru stood and helped Hikari to her feet, and Ken followed, a bit slower. The three walked before him, and he trailed along behind them, wondering what they were whispering about but too scared to ask. Once, Daisuke cast a glance back at him only to have Hikari grab his shoulder and pull him into their moving huddle again. Ken stared at them, anxiety growing in his chest.

When they reached their last stop, Hikari pulled out her camera. “Okay. Ken and Daisuke, this is your turn. Get in front of… the… oh, go stand in front of the giant dragon!”

Daisuke grinned and grabbed Ken’s wrist, tugging him along. They were far enough away that Hikari and Takeru couldn’t hear them if they whispered, and Daisuke pulled Ken around to face him. “Ken, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Ken blinked and shot a dirty look at Hikari. She was hidden behind her camera lens, smiling sheepishly and waiting for the picture. Takeru, standing behind her, shrugged, his eyes showing worry. Ken turned back to Daisuke.

“Nothing.”

“Hikari said that if you said that to ask you again,” Daisuke said. He took both of Ken’s hands into his own. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Daisuke.”

Daisuke opened his mouth, paused, and looked at Hikari. “Am I supposed to ask him again if he still says nothing?” he called. Hikari straightened, lowered her camera and sighed. She walked to them, Takeru close at her heels. They stood close, closer than friends could comfortably stand, and she touched a hand to Ken’s shoulder. Daisuke slid over a few steps to let Takeru close, and the blonde gently pressed his palm to Ken’s cheek.

Ken leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to cup Takeru’s hand. He lowered his head into his hands, Takeru’s caught in the process. “I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose this. What’s going to happen when we go to university? We’re going to drift apart, and you’re all going to leave me. I don’t want to live without you,” Ken cried finally, hunched in on himself against their possible rejection.

“Oh, Ken,” Hikaru murmured, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. She squeezed tightly, and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “We’re not going to leave you. We would never leave you.”

Takeru switched his grasp so that he held Ken’s fingers in his hand and tucked his other hand under Ken’s chin, lifting the boy’s head so that he could see the tear stains on his cheeks. Ken blinked furiously as Takeru leaned forward and touched his forehead to Ken’s. Their noses bumped. “Ken, for a child genius you’re pretty dumb.” Takeru smiled. “Nobody’s going anywhere. Why do you think we all applied for the same school?”

Daisuke slipped his hand around Ken’s waist, bringing him close as well. He rested his chin on Ken’s shoulder that Hikari was not occupying, and grinned toothily. “I want to be stuck to you. Like caramel on an apple. Or that crazy guy who glued his hat to the ceiling.” Hikari and Takeru stared at him. Ken started chuckling, then laughing, and soon all of the tension from the day seeped out in his voice and the lovely sounds of laughter shared with the three around him.

When Ken had calmed a bit, he pulled his arms around the two he could reach, and they all pressed tight against each other. As Ken stared at the ground over Takeru’s shoulder, he saw something glitter on the ground. He twisted free of their embrace and bent down. When he stood, he had an American penny in his hand. He flashed a grin at the three of them, and held it up. Hikari smiled and clicked a photo of him.

When the images were developed, they placed their pennies into the photo album, next to their sprawling writing of the dates and events that day.  



End file.
